Can't Fight Fate
by FFStoryFanGirl09
Summary: Holly Whittemore always got she what she wanted, she was Jackson's sister after all. When Derek Hale comes into her life, bringing werewolves and hunters with him. Will she survive her sophomore year . . . human?


"_She's a heart stopping double take. Everyone knows that she's got it made."_

* * *

"I just don't understand why it took you so long to get ready. I mean I'm the girl." Holly told her brother. He rolled his eyes and looked over at her.

"It takes time to achieve perfection." Holly scoffed at her conceited brother.

It's been like that their whole lives. When people met the Whittemore siblings, they could instantly tell that they were nothing alike. Jackson was cocky, arrogant and superficial. Holly on the other hand was kind, considerate and caring. It didn't matter how different they were, they would do anything to protect each other.

"I'm never riding with you again. " She stated crossing her arms and plopping her back against the seat, pouting. Jackson looked over at her and just laughed.

"It's not my fault your car's in the shop."

"I know. It's that stupid deer's fault that ran out in front me yesterday." She said.

"You know you could be at least a little grateful." Jackson told his sister. Holly turned her head and him a look that could kill. It was a look Jackson knew all too well, it was her annoyed look.

"Oh yes. Thank you Jackson for taking time out of your busy morning to take your poor ol' sister to school." Holly mocked him but he couldn't help but Jackson couldn't do anything but laugh.

He pulled into the parking lot of school and as he made his way towards an empty parking spot, Holly noticed a familiar backpack over by the bike rack, she felt herself start to smile. Jackson pulled into the spot right next to the bike rack and before Holly could get out to greet her friend, he flung his door open and it slammed right into Scott's back.

"Jackson!" Holly smacked her brother on the arm before jumping out of the car and slamming the door.

"Scott, are you okay?" She asked as she walked around the car to her friend. He looked up at her with a soft expression on his face before nodding. Jackson got out of his side and looked at Scott with a disgusted look on his face. "Dude, watch the paint job." Holly scoffed at her brother not believing he's actually blaming Scott for what just happened.

"Really Jackson?" She asked her brother before storming off. Jackson watched his sister head towards the school debating on whether or not to go after her. He turned his attention back to Scott and just glared at him before walking off to find his sister.

"Holly, wait up!" Jackson shouted as he ran to catch up to his sister. She ignored him and just kept walking until she felt a pull at her arm. "Come on. You can't seriously be mad at me." She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I can. You don't always have to be an ass." Holly ripped her arm out of his grip and walked towards her class.

"What was that about?" Jackson girlfriend, Lydia Martin said as she walked up to her boyfriend. He turned to her and smiled. "Nothing. Just Holly being Holly." He told her shrugging it off before kissing his girlfriend.

Holly had successfully made it through most of the day without talking to her brother. She had been debating on if she should apologize for over reacting earlier in the day. There was one thing about Jackson that he couldn't stand and that was how much of an ass he could be. Holly was walking down the hall like she owned it. She was one of the most popular girls at Beacon Hills High and she wouldn't have it any other way. With her brother being the captain of the lacrosse team it automatically made her popular but ever since she became a cheerleader, she's kind of become the queen of Beacon Hills High topping her brother's girlfriend, Lydia's status which Lydias in denial about.

* * *

Holly was heading towards her locker when she slowed her pace after noticing an unfamiliar brunette struggling with a lock. "Do you need some help?"

The girl turned to her and smiled. "I just can't get it open." Holly couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl. "What?" The girl asked.

"That's probably because it's my locker." Holly said smiling. The girl turned and looked the number then back down at her schedule and started laughing. She turned around and stood against the locker, putting her head down.

"You must be new." She told the girl making her look up at Holly. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little but its okay. I'm Holly, by the way."

"Allison." The mystery girl told Holly sticking her hand out. Holly shook it smiling.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." The girls turned their attention to the petite red head that had joined them by the lockers. "Where'd you get it?"

Allison looked over at Holly for help, but Holly just gave her curious look like she was wondering the same thing. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained and Holly gave Allison an appreciative smile.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia said half-jokingly and half serious. Allison looked over at Holly who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. They were quickly joined by Holly's brother who wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Hey Jackson." She greeted him before kissing her boyfriends. Allison and Holly stood there awkwardly as the two kissed.

"I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Allison. I'll see you around." She told her new friend before walking away. Just as Jackson pulled away from his girlfriend he noticed his sister walking away from them. "I'll be right back." He told Lydia, who nodded.

Lydia and Allison watched as Jackson caught up to Holly and started talking to her. "What's that about?" Allison asked Lydia curiously. Lydia laughed. "That's the Whittemore siblings. They fight. They make up. It's a cycle with them. Sometimes it's her fault. Sometimes or most of the time I should say it's his fault." Allison nodded her head understandingly.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He told sincerely. Holly looked up and noticed he was being sincere. She smiled. "It's okay. I overreacted." That was their system. He was say or do something that upset her and then he'd find her and apologize. No matter how hard Holly tried, she could never stay mad at Jackson for too long. It's always been the two of them against the world. That's the way both of them liked it.

"Do you need a ride to the shop after school to get your car before work?" He asked and she smiled at him before nodding. "That'd be great thanks." The smiled at each other before going opposite ways down the hallway.

* * *

Holly was walking down the hallway when a voice stopped her. "There she is. Queen Holly." She rolled her eyes and looked to her side to see Scott and Stiles standing by their lockers. She smiled at Stiles and looked over at Scott but noticed his attention wasn't focused on her it was focused on something behind her. Holly turned around and saw that he was looking at Allison, who kept stealing glances at Scott as she talked to Lydia and Jackson.

"How long has he been like this?" Holly asked Stiles who just shrugged. "Ever since I came up to him. I don't even think he knows that we're here."

"Don't you guys have to get to try outs?" Holly asked. Stiles smiled at her and flung his arm around her shoulders. "I knew that there was a reason I kept you around, Holly pocket." He stated making her laugh. She loved her best friend so much. Even though her brother may not like it Stiles Stilinski is in fact Holly Whittemore's best friend and brightens each and every one of her days.

Holly felt eyes on her back and she turned around to see her brother glaring at the sight of Stiles' arm around her shoulders. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the love sick boy in front of her. She tried waving in front of his face, snapping and nothing worked. It was like he was trying to his hardest to listen to the conversation that was going on behind them. All of a sudden Scott snapped back into reality and saw his friends staring at him curiously. "What?" He asked them. Stiles and Holly busted out laughing.

"You guys should get going. If you're late coach will yell at you and then Jackson will have even more reasons to pick on you guys." Holly told them and they agreed before parting ways. The boys going towards the locker room and Holly going back to her locker remembering she never went and got what she needed out of there earlier. She opened her locker and got her jacket out before heading towards the field.

Holly got out to the field just in time to see Scott get hit in the face with a ball and fall backwards into the goal. She winced for him, not only for the pain of the ball but she knows how embarrassed he must be right now because Allison is watching. She saw Allison look over at her and give her a small wave. Holly waved back before making her way towards the girls on the bleachers. Holly got settled, as she watched Scott stand up and shake of the hit he just took. They all stared shocked as Scott caught the next ball that came out him. "Yeah!" Stiles yelled as he cheered on Scott. Holly and Allison shared a smile before turning their attention back to the try outs.

Scott was on a roll after that, he caught every ball that came his way. Shocking everyone including Stiles, Holly, and Coach. "He seems like he's pretty good." Allison stated not taking her eyes off of Scott. "I know. I have no idea where all that came from." Holly replied finding herself kind of hypnotized by her friend at the moment. "Yeah, very good." Lydia agreed with the other two.

All of sudden Jackson cuts to the front of the line. Holly snaps out of her moment to see her brother gripping his stick tightly. "Oh god." She said at the exact say time the same words escaped Scott's mouth. She knows how much her brother hate competition, especially if it comes from someone who hasn't been able to play the last 3 years. Jackson takes off towards the goal as everyone watches him as he whips the ball towards Scott. The next couple seconds same to go in slow motion as everyone watches Scott, and then all of a sudden he catches the ball in his stick. Holly jumped up with Lydia and started cheering for her friend. She ran down the bleachers and towards Stiles. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as the two continued to cheer their friend.

Holly noticed her brother giving her scowl. She rolled her eyes. She didn't care if her brother was mad at her, she was happy for her friend. Then she noticed him staring up at the bleachers at his girlfriend who was also cheering on Scott. Lydia gave Jackson a smug look, which made Holly laugh because she knows how important Jackson's status is to her.

* * *

When try outs were over Holly made her over to Scott and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. He smiled hugging her back. "Congrats, Scotty. I knew you had an amazing lacrosse player somewhere deep down in there." She told him poking him in the stomach and laughing. He pushed her hands away playfully and laughed with her. "Or maybe a certain new girl inspired you?" Scott looked over at his friend with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Scott. We were in the hallway with you before try outs we saw you totally fawning all of her." Stiles said. Holly nodded her head in agreement. She looked around on the field and noticed that Jackson was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, I gotta go. I have to go get my car before work." She told her friends before hugging them. "Congrats again, Scotty. It's good to see that my brother's gonna have some competition this year." She told him before kissing him on the cheek and taking off towards the parking lot to find her brother.

After Holly was out of sight Scott turned towards Stiles and his face broke out in the biggest grin Stiles has ever seen Scott do. "She kissed me." He stated breathlessly. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend. For as long as he's known Scott, Scott has had a crush on Holly. It was totally one sided, like Stiles' crush on Lydia. But, Scott's crush was different because him and Holly were actually friends and worked together so it's not like it would be a big jump that Scott would have a crush on his friend. Stiles' know that nothing is ever gonna happen between Scott and Holly but he also knows that he can't tell Scott that because that would like if Scott told him that nothing would ever happen with Lydia. Stiles saw the way Scott was checking out the new girl maybe that means that he's finally ready to get over Holly Whittemore once and for all. Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder. "Let's go get changed so we can find your inhaler." Scott nodded in agreement and they went off towards the locker room.

* * *

**A/N. Big thank you goes to BambiBelle15 aka TeamBlaus4EVER for helping me with everything and making me the awesome pictures for my story and making the videos that have inspired me to finally start this story.**


End file.
